Hunter Carol
|Sexuality = Homosexual |Age = 15 |Birthday = |Height = 4'5" / 135 cm |Weight = |Element = |Status = Alive |Body = |Skin = |Fur = |Markings = |Hair = |Eyes = |Relatives = |LoveInterest = Werelac |Friends = Scarfhound Torque |Enemies = |Affiliations = * Team Werelac * Shang Tu |Occupation = Monster Hunter |Alignment = Chaotic Good |Likes = * Monsters * Weapons of any kind, except maybe guns * Reading * Root Beer |Dislikes = * Puzzles * Alcohol * Fish |Weapons = * Fire Sword * Crossbow |Abilities = |Moves = |Appearances = Story of Monsters |Creator = Spookyrus |CreationDate = June 2017 |VoiceActor = }}Hunter Carol is the counterpart of Carol from the Werelac AU. She is a version of Carol who abandoned her roots as a ninja in favor of training as a monster hunter. She and her AU were created and are owned by Spookyrus. Multiverse List Entry Appearance Hunter is similar in appearance to canon Carol, the most notable departure being the scars on her face. There are two long claw marks over her right eye, angled slightly toward her cheek. She keeps the eye itself covered with a black eyepatch, There's a chip out of her right ear at the same angle as her scars. She's also a bit taller and more toned than canon Carol, and her hair is longer. She wears a long, gray trenchcoat with tattered edges and a popped collar over a brown sweater with a hood. Her pants are black cargo pants that are tucked into her shoes, brown boots with black cuffs, soles, and laces. Her gloves are brown and she wears a brown belt and bandolier, both with a gold buckle. The bandolier, which is swung over her left shoulder, has a shoulder pad. Personality Skills and Abilities History Hunter Carol's history is near-identical to canon Carol's up until the start of Story of Monsters, which is around the same time that Freedom Planet 2 would have taken place. Relationships Werelac Scarfhound Trivia * Hunter doesn't carry a bag, so she keeps all of her stuff just in her jacket or on her belt or bandolier, somehow. * Her outfit takes some inspiration from of . * Hunter Carol bears a slight resemblance to the canon version of her sister Corazon. Her attire is quite similar in both color and appearance, albeit inverted in color. Gallery Concept Art WereHunterConcept.jpg|Initial concept art of Hunter and Werelac from June 2017, by Spookyrus. Featuring out-of-date character bios. HunterConcept.jpg|Concept sketch from August 6, 2017. Hunter Carol sketch dump by pinkgalaxxy.jpg|Sketch dump by pinkgalaxxy based on the previous concept art. Moonlight Communication by Perry Martin.png|''Moonlight Communication,'' by Perry Martin as a prize for Spookyrus, uploaded September 3, 2017. There were no color references at the time, so a lot was improvised. WereHunterConcept2.jpg|More outdated concept art from October 24, 2017. HunterConcept2.png|Concept art from April 2018. The first one in color! Hunter Carol by PhoenixFireWolf12.png|Commission art by PhoenixFireWolf12 from April 23, 2018. It's very close to her final design, but her ear is still torn. Finalized Design Hunter Carol.png|Art by Spookyrus from September 1, 2019. The first to use her final design. Hunter Carol doodle by Kenji Kanzaki.jpg|Doodle by Kenji Kanzaki, December 1, 2019. Hunter Carol chibi by Kenji Kanzaki.png|Ditto, January 9, 2020 :3 Hunter Carol is not a pirate.jpeg|Ditto, January 20, 2020. Give Hunter Carol a heart chocolate by KenjiKanzaki.jpg|Valentines Day Doodle of Hunter Carol by KenjiKanzaki, Feb. 13, 2020 Category:Carol Counterparts Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts Category:Homosexual Category:Lesbian Category:Monster Hunters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Spookyrus